horizonsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aemo Catrysteel
Biography Aemo was born to a religious family. They followed the traditional records of their ancestors and lived far from the industrial and modernized cities. As the oldest of six, he is tasked with the job to be a role model for them. As he aged, he became more curious of the Humans and modernized Ganonsyoni culture. His family, especially his father, had maintained an eye on him, reprimanding him at every mention of venturing off into the city. This incited some adolescent rebellion in Aemo. As he grew, he tended to run off and explore more and more, abandoning what little faith in the traditional life his family lived. As a teenager, Aemo had wandered off and somehow found himself at a university established in the nearest major city. Though obviously out of place, he had felt at home in a strange place. A professor found him and attempted escorting Aemo out for he was just a child. Aemo refused to leave and began to ask billions of questions. The professor, tired of it all, led the adolescent to his main classroom and described how life was outside Aemo’s traditional home. Absolutely fascinated, the young Aemo grew fond of the processor and visited the campus often after that day. The professor taught calculus and other levels of mathematics. Aemo, after learning about his niche for the subject, started to focus on learning. Eventually this development ceased after one of Aemo’s siblings had followed him out into the city and decided to reveal to their parents about the city life. Aemo became the “black sheep” of the family and rejected by everyone except for his grandmother. She always favored him over his siblings. The elderly woman was also the only one who supported his dreams in traveling and learning. While his family could barely stomach the sight of him, his grandmother assisted in sneaking him off to see the professor. Years past and eventually Aemo was the first of his family to attend a higher education and earned a degree in no other than engineering. He is assigned to a simple UN Navy Human Cruiser in order to maintain the engines. Aemo worked on the cruiser for several years, witnessing his fair share of battles. However, his silly but kind demeanor never waivered. Unfortunately on May 9, 2178, Aemo’s grandmother passed away. Distraught, he took time off and returned home. His siblings had aged and a couple were even already help run things around their settlement. Without informing them of his visit, Aemo attended the funeral ceremony and decided to get an intricate tribal tattoo that encompassed his broad shoulders, the back of his neck, and ended at points in his lower back. One of the youngest of his siblings, spotted him as the tattoo was nearly complete. This forced him to go out of his way and visit his family. They hesitantly welcomed him back but after seeing the tattoo they realized that Aemo will never forget them and their family roots. He was bound to the land of Muria just as they all were and space travel would not change that. After a few good days, the family reluctantly bid Aemo a goodbye as he returned to work. He was back on the job for several years. Everything going as normal and without a hitch. Battles occurred often and death was common but Aemo grew used to it. During one specific battle, Aemo was ordered to check on an engine that was faulty and about to give out. They couldn’t allow to happen. Soldiers and workers on the cruiser were depending on him. As Aemo was about to fix it, the engine gave out. It exploded sending hundreds of shards of metal into space and at Aemo. He lost both of his legs during that incident. Even with one engine blown, somehow they succeeded and those on the cruiser transferred to a battle ship. There doctors performed surgery to amputate what was left of Aemo’s legs. They sent him to Busharia for rehabilitation and therapy. All services were paid for by the military. During his time on Busharia, Aemo had grown depressed. He felt useless. He couldn’t help others or even fix a heavy duty machine in his state. WIthout notice, the professor who initially taught him on Muria had been working at Busharia on a technological product. There the professor contacts some of his connections and they worked together in order to construct prosthetic legs for Aemo. The legs were sturdy and laced in a vivid blue light and silver metals. It was stylish and seemed fitting for Aemo. He had a tendency to radiate even in the harshest of times. During his time adjusting to the prosthetics, buddies of his from the original cruiser came and went. The prosthetics and visitations brought back his faith and liveliness. Eventually, Aemo revisted home. Everyone but especially his mother was horrified to see the prosthetics and to hear about Aemo’s trouble. He attempted not to focus on the negative and mostly told stories about heroism and knowledge. It inspired his younger siblings some, however they refused to leave the settlement. He stays for a few months. During his time, his father passes away due to a sickness spreading along the people of his village. Personally, Aemo wasn’t too torn up about his father’s passing. He was more hurt by his mother’s distress after the fact. He assisted when he could but before he knew it, Aemo was called for back into work. A couple years later pass quickly. He had not seen his family since then but the village decided to all adapt to some modern technology. Secretly his siblings had communicated with him. He found it comforting to keep an eye on everything at home while so far away. At some point, Aemo is instructed to check out some errors occurring with a smaller engine on the new cruiser the old crew was moved to. The unpredictable piece of equipment starts to boil and shoots out pieces of the machine itself. A piece resembling a screw gets lodged into his right eye. He was blinded immediately. Though it didn’t cause much pain, it was annoying and tedious to work with. Buddies of his on the cruiser teased him for being so accident prone. Eventually they all pitched in and bought him a prosthetic eye. Like his legs, the eye had vivid blue colors and was laced with silver. Aemo quickly adapted to the new feature quickly. Skills * Skilled engineer * Accident prone * Very knowledgeable on both Ganonsyoni and Humans Category:Characters